deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Little Sea Air/@comment-30564209-20180220113337
So... As you already know, I was actually really enjoying this episode throughout the first two acts. Then act three came around, and I was just really turned off by Antwon's death for a variety of reasons. Nothing about it works for me, I'm sorry. :/ I'm not sure how I feel about one of the main characters of this short-lived series, with no prior appearances, dying in the next-to-last episode, which can ony mean he probably doesn't appear much in the finale, which is a shame. But I can deal with that just fine. However, the way in which he died... I just can't make much sense of it, and I know I started doubting it as soon as I'd finished reading it, so I saved some reservations for the ensuing scenes, but then it got even harder for me to comprehend. So: a) There's a bomb on board, it is somehow attached to the inner-workings of the yacht, which means they can't throw it overboard - and, if they did, the impact might capsize the boat; b) Antwon lunges himself overboard... but the bomb remains, what, strapped to the boat? Is that it? Also, I don't really understand how effective one person would be in minimizing the impact of a bomb. Just how small of a bomb was it? c) Did the bomb go off when it was already in the water? Did that help to minimize the blow? d) The end result of it all was, Antwon dies, Aliza and Mike end up adrift. So... they couldn't all have jumped overboard, made a swim for it, and all three end up adrift and no one dies? It just feels like Antwon's death was unnecessary and accomplished next to nothing. Even if you argue that the explosion is what made the current bring them nearer to Henry's yacht, that couldn't in no way have been premeditated, and, again, it would probably have happened even if Antwon hadn't died; his sacrifice feels extra; e) So, he wasn't blown to bits? He actually somehow managed to survive a bomb going off against his chest long enough to see Aliza at the surface? ...Wot? Again, how small was the bomb?... Cos, if it's not effective enough to kill Antwon right away, then lol, they clearly didn't have much to worry about. I guess they wouldn't know that either, but... come on. Please understand that I am not trying to be mean or to ridicule the death, I really would appreciate it if you guys could explain it to me, how it works for you, because it really didn't work for me. Prior to any of that, it was way more fun and cute having the main romantic trio out on the sea together than I thought it would be. I'm relieved that Aliza has come clean to Mike about Nate with him already having known his dad was a bad person. His reaction was perfectly natural, he's upset for all the right reasons, without wanting to be ilogically vengeful over someone who was awful and that he never really knew. I know he'll come around to Aliza. The B (C?) plot with Silvia and Michelle was fun, and it's cute that Sadie is weaving herself into the story again, I wonder where that will lead as we go into the finale. To be honest, it doesn't seem like the show is about ready to wrap up. Or is the finale also six acts? Cos I would understand that story-wise, but also fuck me sideways. I adored Kathryn being revealed as Celeste's daughter, it was another "makes sense" moment that you didn't explicitly bring up this time, which was nice, I always love the occasional subtlety. Jennifer guesting was a nice touch, and thank God Ben's daughter isn't retarded, at least that is respectful. The final twist with Kathryn holding Aliza at gunpoint. Hmm... I'm currently devoid of an opinion about that. Will have to wait and see, keeping my fingers crossed that Kathryn lives through the finale. Also, I will bet my ass that Shaniqua Mae did it.